Universal Manhattan Resort
Universal Manhattan Resort (shortly known as UMR) is a amusement park resort located in Lower Manhattan, New York, USA 20 miles near Disney New York Resort 'It's owned and operated by NBCUniversal, a Comcast company and formerly by MCA. It consists Four theme parks, two water parks, CityWalk dinning, entertainment, and shopping complex, and 18 hotels.The resort is similar to Universal's other predecessors, like Universal Orlando Resort, since it showcases Four selected There parks, one downtown district,two water parks, and hotels. '''Licensed properties included at Universal Manhattan Resort ' Like all other Universal theme parks in rest of the world,Universal Manhattan Resort has not limited itself to attractions and meet-n-greets based on Universal’s own library. It licensed other popular characters and franchises from rival companies for whole resort, including two parks. Some examples including: * Nintendo properties * Ice Age, Rio, Dr. Seuss’ Horton Hears a Who film, Family Guy, Planet of the Apes films, and The Simpsons (20th Century Fox) * Harry Potter films, DC Comics properties, Looney Tunes, Hanna-Barbera properties, Cartoon Network properties, Beetlejuice, Happy Feet, Tom & Jerry, (Time Warner) * Nickelodeon properties, Transformers film series, and Crocodile Dundee (Viacom) * Flipper, and Pink Panther (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * The Berenstain Bears (Stan and Jan Berenstain) * I Love Lucy (CBS, Inc.) * Peanuts (Peanuts Worldwide, LCC) * Hello Kitty (Sanrio) * Betty Boop, and Popeye (Max Fleischer Studios and King Features) * Animal Planet and The Crocodile Hunter (Discovery Communications; Discovery Channel and Animal Planet) * MIB: Men in Black, Jumanji, Stuart Little, and The Angry Birds Movie (Sony Pictures) * Angry Birds (Rovio Entertainment) * Dr. Seuss properties (Dr. Seuss Enterprises) * Godzilla (Toho) * Fraggle Rock (The Jim Henson Company) * Arthur (Marc Brown, DHX Media) * Bob the Builder (HiT Entertainment) * PBS Kids, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Public Broadcasting Service) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (ZAG and Method) * Crash Bandicoot (Activision) * Where the Wild Things Are, and Little Bear (Wild Things Productions) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Bagdasarian Productions) * Cats musical (Andrew Lloyd Webber) * Eric Carle property (Eric Carle) * Peppa Pig (Astley Baker Davies Ltd.) * Sesame Street (Sesame Workshop) * Charlie Tuna for StarKist Tuna (Dongwon Industries) * Hershey's products * General Mills mascots, such as Pillsbury Doughboy, Trix Rabbit from Trix, Sonny the Cuckoo Bird from Cocoa Puffs, Wendell from Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Buzz the Bee from Honey Nut Cheerios, Pico the Dog from Chocapic and Captian Star from Stars (General Mills) The Complex '''Theme Parks: * Universal Studios Manhattan ' - a movie and television show based theme park. Opened on June 17, 1997. * 'Universal's Islands of Adventure New York - a New York version of the Orlando theme park. Opened on June 6, 2002 * [[Universal Metazoa New York|'Universal Metazoa New York']]' '- an animal theme park which Universal's awsner to Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park at Orlando, Florida. Opened on May 31, 2004 * PortAdventure New York - A Clone of the one in spain. Opened on May 7, 2005. Water Parks: * Universal's WaterTopia New York '- a indoor water park themed to a water city.Opened on May 27,2000. * [[Universal Metazoa Splashing Safari New York|'Universal Metazoa Splashing Safari New York]]' '- TBA. July 1, 2010 * Universal's Volcano Bay New York'' ''-''' A''' '''water park located next-door to Cabana Bay Beach Resort. Opened on June 29 2018. Other Attractions:' * '''Universal Mini-Golf '- The resorts' mini-golf course * Universal Metazoa Safari Park New York - a drive-thru safari-park-alike attraction located next-door the the resort. Opened on May 31, 2004 * TBA Universal Citywalk Time Square A New York version of Universal CityWalk contains 4 floors with stores, restaurants, entertainments, and night clubs. Opened on February 27,1999 Restaurants * Hard Rock Cafe New York '- a themed restaurant based on music industry * '''Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville '-''' '''a themed restaurant based on Jimmy Buffett Music * '''Antojito's Authentic Mexican Food * Rainforest Cafe '-' a Rainforest -themed restaurant. * Chili's Grill & Bar '''- a restaurant. an American casual dining restaurant chain that features Tex-Mex-style cuisine. * '''Touchdown Cafe - a football-themed restaurant and bar Opened:June 6th 2009 * Starbucks - a coffee and pastry cafe * Bubba Gump Shrimp Company '- A shrimp store inspired by the 1994 film Forrest Gump.'Theme: Forrest Gump.'' '' * Johnny Rockets '-' '''an American restaurant franchise whose themed decor is based upon 1950s diner-style restaurants. * '''Cinnabon * Universal Food Court - a food court. ** Pizza Hut Express ** Chick-Fil-A ** KFC Express. ** Panda Express. ** Burger King ** Wendy's ** Taco Bell ** Moe's Southwest Grill ** Jack In The Box ** Dunken Dounut's. * Red Oven Pizza Bakery * Cold Stone Creamery * Pat O'Brien's Bar * Menchie's Frozen Yogurt * Vivo Italian Kitchen * NBC Sports Grill & Brew * NASCAR Sports Grille * The Toothsome Chocolate Emporium & Savory Feast Kitchen * Voodoo Doughnut * Red Lobster ' * '''Firehouse Subs '- a daily and sub service cafe which, Universal Baton Rouge Resort in this version, it showcasing the theme around the firehouse department, along with the series of replicas of firemen props, and fire trucks. * 'Nickelodeon SlimeTime Cafe '- A restaurant inside the Nickelodeon Store '''Opening Date: '''November 16, 2018 '''Replaced: Restaurant 'R' US * Bob Marley–A Tribute to Freedom * Hot Dog Hall of Fame * Starbucks - a coffee and pastry cafe * KUDOS '''- a Greek restaurant. * '''Chuck E. Cheese's * Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store '''(at Hershey's Chocolate World) * '''Buca di Beppo - TBA * The NBA Expretence -A NBA Themed Restaurant. * T.G.I. Friday's - TBA Former Restaurants * Restaurant 'R' US - A restaurant inside the Toys 'R' Us Opening Date: '''February 27, 1999 '''Closing Date: '''June 29, 2018 '''Replaced By: Nickeldoeon SlimeTime Cafe Current Stores * Fossils '- TBA * '''Universal Manhattan Resort Store '- a gift shop which sells merchandise of Universal Manhattan Resort. * '''HHN Store-A Store Wich themed to Halloween Horror Nights. * GameStop '''- A Gaming Store. * Gap Factory Store - TBA * '''GameStop - a Video Game Store. * 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store Map Info: TBA * Nickelodeon Store - a Nickelodeon-themed store. Opening Date: '''November 16, 2018 '''Replaced: '''Toys "R" Us * '''Barnes & Noble - a book store. * Build-A-Bear Workshop - a stuffed-animal store. * American Eagle Outfitters. '''-a chain of clothing stores that are mainly located in malls. * '''The World of Hasbro - a Hasbro-themed store. * Skechers '''- a Skechers-themed store. '''Former Stores * Toys "R" Us - a toy and video game store Opening Date: '''February 27, 1999 '''Closing Date: '''June 29, 2018 '''Replaced by: Nickelodeon Store Snacks and drinks * Ben & Jerry's -An''' American company that manufactures ice cream, frozen yogurt, and sorbet. * '''Cinnabon- '''an American chain of baked goods stores and kiosks, normally found in areas with high pedestrian traffic such as malls and airports. * '''Jamba Juice Company- TBA.'' '' * Wetzel's Pretzels - a Pasadena, California-based franchise of fast-food restaurants. * Fat Tuesday-TBA Current Attraction's And Entertainment ''' * '''7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store. * MTV Teen Club - a teen-orientated club aimed at teens, age 13-up, presented by a cable channel, MTV, owned by Viacom. * The 80s Club - 'TBA. * '''Cartoon Club: Hosted by Littlefoot and Petrie! -' a family oriented club for all ages thats focused on cartoons. there are many activities from live shows, movie screenings, and learning how to make cartoons. * '''Hard Rock Live - TBA * The World of Hasbro - TBA * Universal Long Lost Theater Rides '''- a simulation theater attraction which features the series of four old simulator rides form the 90s, including two of Universal classic simulator rides, which shows daily. ** '''The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera ** Back to the Future: The Ride ** Batman Adventure ** Star Trek: The Experience * M&M's World New York - an interactive M&M's store. Opened June 24th 2005. * Hollywood Drive-In Mini Golf – A miniature golf course harkening back to 50's era drive-in movies. The facility has two different and intricately themed courses: "The Haunting of Ghostly Greens" and "Invaders from Planet Putt-Putt". Opened in July 2012. * Blue Man Group- TBA Opened:'''June 6, 2007. * '''CityWalk's Rising Star (Karaoke Club featuring Live Band and Backup Singers & Dancers) – opened April, 2008 * The Groove * Laugh@Night '''- a nighttime sketch-up comedy show exclusively for guest age 18 years old and older. '''Opened: TBA, 2003. * Universal City Walk Arcade Complex: Featuring 80s Classics! - an arcade. * PBS Kids Club '- a children's fun center based on PBS Kids. * '''AMC Theater - Universal Cinema Complex '- a movie theater, presented by AMC Theater. 'Opened:'March 21,2006 'Replaced:'Loews Theatres Universal City Walk 18 * '''Universal Arcade Complex - an arcade. * Chuck E. Cheese's - a kid/family entertainment fun center and pizzera restaurant and also the largest in New York. it opened on February 27,1999 * NASCAR Simulator (at NASCAR Cafe) * Hershey's Chocolate World at Universal Manhattan Resort '''- an indoor visitors' center, which a Louisianan version of the Hershey's Chocolate World chain, solely owned by The Hershey Company, focuses on Hershey's food products, which consists of attractions, shops, dinning, and activities for children and adults. ** '''Hershey's Chocolate Tour - a dark ride takes guests through the tour around the chocolate factory to learn how Hershey's candies are made. ** Create-Your-Own Candy Bar '- an interactive area where guests can create thier own chocolate candies by hand. ** '''Hershey's Great Chocolate Factory Mystery in 4D '- a 4D film which follows a story about TBA ** 'Chocolate Taste Test '- Immerse yourself in the flavorful world of chocolate in our tasting experience! Filled with the sights, sounds and smells of chocolate, Hershey’s tasting experts show you how to engage all senses to taste chocolates from milk to dark and varieties in between. * 'Nicktoon's Slime Wheel '- A Ferris wheel inside Nickeldoeon Store 'Opening Date: '''November 16, 2018 '''Replaced:'Toys 'R' US FUN Wheel '''Former Attraction's And Entertainment *'Loews Theatres Universal City Walk 18. '- A Theater At Universal City Walk Time Square. Opened: '''February 27,1999 Closed:' December 31, 2005. '''Replaced By:' AMC Universal Cinema. IMAX CityWalk 18. *'Toys 'R' US FUN Wheel' - A Ferris wheel inside Toys 'R' Us Opening Date: '''February 27, 1999 '''Closing Date: '''June 29, 2018 '''Replaced By: Nicktoons Slime Wheel Events Resort * Universal Weddings & Honeymoons, a weeding festival held at the weeding area nearby CityWalk and occurs from Feburary 1 to March 8. * Universal Grad Night * Universal Graduation Day!, TBA. Theme parks * Celebration of Harry Potter, a three-day weekend fan event held at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter sections at Universal Studios Manhattan which is theme to Harry Potter book and movie series. It occurs in January. TBA Halloween events * Universal's Halloween Spooktaclaur Weekends '''- a family-oriented Halloween event spanning three theme parks, Universal Studios Manhattan, Universal's Islands of Adventure New York and Universal Metazoa New York, filled with trick-or-treating spots, Halloween-related activates and entertainment. '''Opened on '''October 2002. 'Occurring dates: 'October 1-November 2.'Theme: '''Halloween * '''Universal Studios Nashville's ''Halloween Horror Nights - A nightly Halloween event at at Universal Studios Manhattan, Universal's Islands of Adventure New York and Universal Metazoa New York Opened on September 1991 Occurring dates: late-September-November 2. Event's age recommendation: 13 to adult. Theme: Halloween Christmas events * Joy to the World at Universal Studios Manhattan '''- TBA '''Occurring dates: late-November-Jannary 4. * Grinchmas * Holly Jolly Safari - TBA CityWalk Time Square * CityWalk BBQ Cook-Off * Eve Hotels * Jurassic Lodge, a hotel and spa based on Jurassic Park novel by Michael Crichton and film series by Steven Spielberg Opening Date: June 17, 1997. * Universal's Cabana Bay Beach Resort - A 60's themed Hotel Opening Date: 'May 26,2016 * '''Universal Studios Hotel '- a hotel containing five floors based based on Universal Pictures' films like Jaws, E.T., Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, and Despicable Me '''Opening Date: June 17, 1997. * CASORT (Ca'''sino &''' S'''uite Res'''ort), a hotel and casino Opening Date: June 17, 1997. * Universal's Aventura Hotel '- Same as the one at Universal Orlando '''Opening Date: '''May 10, 2019 * '''The Universal Character Lodge & Indoor Waterpark '- A lodge similar to Great Wolf Lodge '''Opening Date: June 19, 2001. * The Universal Family Suites '''- TBA '''Opening Date: June 17, 1997. * Universal's Storybook Wonderland Hotel '- A 8,000 hotel room themed to children's books such as Horton Hears a Who!, The Cat in the Hat, The Very Hungry Caterpillar and Where the Wild Things Are * '''Universal's Cartoon Resort ': a themed resort similar to Disney's Pop Century Resort that includes sections based on Universal's Cartoons (and licensed cartoons as of 2009), such as An American Tail, Balto, The Land Before Time, We're Back: a Dinosaur Story. and as of 2017, Looney Tunes, and The Simpsons. Opened: (An American Tail, The Land Before Time, and We're Back in June 17, 1997) (Balto in April 7th, 1998) (The Simpsons in December 14th, 2009) and (Looney Tunes in September 28th, 2014) * '''Sonic Green Hill Zone Resort - A Hotel themed to SEGA Opened: June 6,2002. * The Hogsmeade Lodge, TBA Opened: May 8th 2015 * Nickelodeon Suites Resort (New York) - A Hotel Themed To Nickelodeon Cartoon's Note : Not To Be Confued With The Former Nickelodeon Suites Resort At Orlando This Opened Before The One In Orlando Opened: 'June 6,2002. * '''Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites (New York) '- A Hotel Themed To Cartoon Network Cartoon's '''Opened: March 31,2004 * Loews Sapphire Falls Resort New York '- TBA. Opened on June 1, 2017 * '''123 Sesame Place Resort '- A Sesame Street Themed Hotel '''Opening Date: '''April 16, 2000. * '''Universal Metazoa Lodge - A Universal Metazoa themed hotel Opened on May 31, 2004 * Hotel PortAdventure New York - TBA Opened on March 9, 2008. Parking areas Garage 1 * Jurassic Park - 1-25 * Minion - 26-50 * SpongeBob SquarePants'' ''- 51-75 * King Kong - 76-100 * Woody Woodpecker - 101-125 * The Hulk - 126-150 * Sonic The Hedgehog- 151-175 * Bugs Bunny- 176-200 Garage 2 * E.T. - 201-225 * Jaws- 226-250 * The Cat In The Hat - 251-275 * Shrek-TPA * Homer Simpson- TBA * Batman - TBA * King Kong - TBA * Timmy Tuner - TBA * Patrck Star - TBA * Spider-Man - TBA * Crash Bandicoot - TBA Garage 3 * Jimmy Neutron- TBA * Petrie- TBA * Littlefoot - TBA * Squidward - TBA * Jeeny/XJ9 - TBA * Lincoln Loud - TBA * Mario - TBA * Spyro - TBA * Bart Simpson - TBA * Dr. Eggman - TBA * The Joker - TBA * Sharptooth - TBA * Jeffy - TBA * Steven - TBA * Finn - TBA Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:New York City Category:New York Theme Parks